Engineering Facility
The UCS Engineering Facility is a building in Earth 2160. The building itself has no function. Instead, it allows you to build unit production centers, research centers, bomber wharfs and other expansions on it's expansion pads. Up to four expansions can be built per Facility. It also increases your unit limit by 10. The expansions are dependant on the Engineering Facility for their energy supply; if the Engingeering Facility is destroyed, all of it's expansions will be powerless (and thus useless) until a new Facility has been built. The central building of a production complex. Transmits units from teleportation system terminals outside the complex. Equipped with a force field generator. "Engineering Facility" allows you to build up to 10 units. Technology Bay The Technology Bay is one of the possible expansions for the Engineering Facility. It allows you to research new units and more advanced weaponry. Each Technology Bay you build will reseach a diffirent item (in contrast to Earth 2150 where each additional Reseach Center increased reseach speed). It is visible on he above image, on the right. Engineering Facility module containing a GENIUS class supercomputer performing both research and practical application functions. Every GENIUS unit focuses on a separate project to avoid system overload. Light Unit Factory The Light Unit Factory is another possible expansion for the Engineering Facility. Like it's name suggests, it allows you to produce "light" units; more specificially the Silver One, the Silver P and the Decker. Engineering Facility module. Fully robotized assembly hall and warehouse for all types of cyborgs. Units produced use production complex teleportation system terminals. A "Light Unit Factory" combined with one of the "Unit Production Count" technologies enables you to build 10, 15 or even 20 units. Heavy Unit Factory The Heavy Unit Factory allows you to build heavy units, like the Jaguar or the Lion. Engineering Facility module. Fully robotized assembly hall. Equipped with a teleportation system terminal. A "Heavy Unit Factory" combined with one of the "Unit Production Count" technologies enables you to build 10, 15 and even 20 units. Bomber Wharf Unlike Earth 2150, where bombers were produced in normal unit factories and could fly around freely, Earth 2160 requires the player to build a special assembly hall with it's own landing zone, the Bomber Wharf. It is one of the possible expansions for the Engineering Facility. It allows you to build 2 bombers of any kind at a time, per Wharf. It can only be built after you have researched the Beetle. Engineering Facility module. Fully robotized hangar for flying units - at the same time it performs the role of a Beetle bombers assembly hall. Capable of housing only two of these giant machines. Unit Teleport Facility The Unit Teleport Facility expansion allows you to teleport your units to any location on the map. Up to 6 units can be teleported at a time. Aircraft cannot be teleported. With the latest patch, the teleport has been changed a bit. It now needs to charge after every teleport, increasing the time between teleports. And, occaisionally, one or two of the units you sent through will not appear on the other side -- and you will be notified "Unit Lost". This seems to happen randomly, even if the teleport is fully charged and completely undamaged. It is best to target only flat areas for teleportation attempting to teleport units into uneven terrrain my result in the teleported unit being destroyed due to Landing in a mountain Although this is an experimental module, it's used on a relatively wide scale. Contains molecular spatial transmitters for the teleportation of units for considerable distances. Capable of teleporting up to 6 units of any type at a time. Bomb Teleport Facility The Bomb Teleport Facility is similar to the Unit Teleport Facility expansion, but instead of transporting units, it transports Plasma Bombs. Only one bomb can be produced at a time; only when ther first has been teleported can a second one be produced. It allows you to teleport these bombs anywhere on the map -- including the heart of the enemy's base or the middle of an army. There are a few downsides to this method; the bombs can be attacked and destroyed by enemy forces before it detonates. This simply destroys the bomb without actually causing any kind of damage to the enemy. If one is teleported too close to one of your units or buildings it will also damage and destroy these. Engineering Facility module containing molecular spatial transmitters for teleporting plasma bombs of diverse types. The bombs are produced on site. Category:Earth 2160 buildings Category:UCS